A Ring in the Still of the Night
by Manus Fati
Summary: Sakura and Naruto, a happy couple, were killed in a car accident on their way to prom 50 years ago. Now, Sakura's ghost has to figure out her family's secret that involves some papers of her grandfathers.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this Fanfiction, this is a story written by a friend who does not have access to this website. This is only the first section, and there should be more to come. Please enjoy! - Manus Fati_

**CHAPTER 1: Prologue**

_**50 years before**_

"_**In the still of the night I held you…held you tight, cause I love… love you so, promise I'll never let you go, in the still of the night…**__" _

_Sakura Haruno was finish getting ready for her date while listing to her favorite song on the radio. "Tonight is the night I'm going to lose it to Naruto Uzumaki, to think in a couple of minutes I will be going to my last dance of the school year and then to Naruto's house." Sakura was getting ready for her prom, her dress her was beautiful a red dress with her hair down with a red headband and red heels to pull her outfit together. That's all Sakura could think about she was happy with her life. She had a great boyfriend that she had been dating for four years, a mom and dad who loved her, also her grandfather who also lived with her. _

_Sakura's grandfather was sick but instead of staying in bed like he is supposed to hegoes around the house always looking for certain papers. Sakura was walking through the halls when she heard a 'BANG' coming from her grandfather's room. She had a little time to spare so she decided to investigate. _

_As she made her way to her grandfather's room, she noticed that everything even his clothes were spread out in the hallway. Quickly thinking she made her way towards her grandfather's door and stared at what he was doing. "Grandfather what are you doing?" Sakura's grandfather Yamato was searching for those papers again. "Sakura have you seen them, have you seen the papers I need to find the papers." Sakura made her towards him and helped him back to his bed, "Grandfather you need to get some rest remembers what the doctor said." Yamato didn't want to hear it, "Sakura those papers are very important, promise me if I don't find them you have to." Sakura didn't want to keep that promise she had no clue what to do. _

_Just as she was about to say something she heard her mother call "SAKURA! NARUTO IS HERE COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!" She looked towards her grandfather and pinky promised him and made her way downstairs._

_Once she was downstairs she saw her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki. She just stared at him and admired how hot and sexy he was. She couldn't wait till prom was over (_AN: you know what she is thinking). _Naruto had walked over to Sakura when she wasn't paying attention. "Hey Sakura I got you something." Sakura looked down and it was a ring and she looked at Naruto who was on the ground with one knee. She blushed at the sight of this and Naruto proceed and said "Sakura will you marry me." Sakura was happy and in shock when she heard this and said "YES, YES NARUTO I WILL MARRY YOU_._"Naruto placed the ring upon her finger and gave her a kiss. After that Sakura and Naruto had gotten a couple of pictures taken and then headed out the door._

_As they were driving their way towards to the prom, Sakura was thinking about what her grandfather said. "Hey Sakura is something wrong you have been quiet." Naruto was starting to get worried. But he couldn't take his hands off the wheel they were coming to an old bridge that was a two way. Although Sakura had remained quiet, Naruto knew that something was bothering her; he began to question whether or not he should take Sakura back home. _

_Naruto hated this bridge he would always come close to an accident every time he came near it. Naruto was so worried about Sakura and didn't notice that there was a drunk driver heading towards them. Sakura saw the car coming and yelled "NARUTO LOOK OUT" Naruto __was scared and panic. when he turned the wheel t it was too late the car with the drunk driver crashed into Naruto's car and drove off not even caring if Naruto and Sakura was ok. Naruto's car had crashed into one of the railings that separated the creek from the bridged. Both Naruto and Sakura were ok, but were to shock and scared to even notice that their faiths were sealed. As they were coming out of there shocked state the car had tilted and crashed into the river killing both Sakura and Naruto in an instant. The ring had slid off Sakura's finger and landed at the bottom of the river._

_**50 years later**_

A small family was in a car, a mother and her two sons. The mother's husband had recently passed away and now she had to raise her two sons on her own, Itachi Uchiha who was the oldest and the youngest Sasuke Uchiha. "Hey mom, are we there yet I'm getting tired of sitting." Sasuke was one that didn't like to sit down long as a matter of fact he hated it. He hated moving his brother on the other hand didn't mind it. "Sasuke we should have left you back in Suna." Itachi stated he hated when Sasuke was begin a cry baby and a spoiled little brat.

"Hey mom you better control the prince because, I'm going to kill him in five minutes if he doesn't shut up."Itachi said with an irritated voice. "Sasuke were almost to our new home in Konaha it's just about forty –five minutes away. So stop complaining and listen to you Kpod" With that Sasuke did as his mother instructed and was quiet for the rest of the way. Until the car had stopped in front of a house that was old and it look like it needed to be remodeled big time.

"Well kids welcome to our new home" the mother said with a smile on her face. "NO, home is back in the desert at least 3,000 miles away" Itachi stated with a straight face, he didn't mind moving but it got annoying after awhile. "Come on Itachi it is not that bad, you guys are going to help me fix the yard and once we unpack it will be just like home, Oh and Itachi will go down to the dealership and buy you a car." The two boys looked at each other and then started to walk towards their new house. Sasuke didn't like the fact that he had to give up his life in Suna while he was walking he was thinking _**'Well this is going to be a new adventure for me and my family this is going to be fun. Hn, yeah right'**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys!_

_Just letting you know, my friend has reorganized her story to fit into the chapter format on Fanfiction better. So, I have taken the liberty of seperating them and organizing them on the site. **YES, THERE IS NEW CONTENT** so don't stop reading now! _

_- Manus Fati_

**CHAPTER 2: The Fishing Trip and the Ring **

A week a later the Uchiha's had successfully moved into their new house. There were no more boxes that needed to be unpacked, all the furniture was in its rightful place, and pictures of the family were hanging from the wall. _**'No matter how much effort we put in this house it is still not home'**_ Sasuke thought as he was making his way to his room. Itachi had noticed his brother's moping face again and said, "Come on little brother lighten up, you know mom has her reasons for bringing us here." Sasuke looked at his brother's room and saw Itachi reading at his desk.

Sasuke's room and Itachi's room were right across from each but unlike Itachi who door is always opened; Sasuke had his door closed all the time. He hated people bargaining in on him while he was changing or doing his homework he pretty much liked his privacy.

As he was about to walk into his room his brother suggests "Hey Sasuke why don't we go fishing for old time sake, its only noon and I have got nothing better to do" Sasuke just gave him a look and said "Fine, anything that will get me out of the house will do" With that Sasuke and his brother had gotten there fishing gear and headed out the door leaving there mother a note just in case she got worried.

They were headed down to "Meadow's Creek" that was located near an old bridge that looked like it needed to be knocked down. But the bridge had been closed for some time now due to many accidents that had occurred there. Sasuke could care less he just wanted to get this day over with.

As they came up to "Meadow's Creek" they noticed two more cars. _**'Wait a minute . . . Itachi tricked me into hanging out with some of his friend's that he just meets.'**_ Sasuke was ticked until he felt two fingers poke his forehead. Itachi just smiled at him and said "Come on Sasuke don't be ticked off at me, my new friends wanted to meet you so I thought fishing would be a good way to lure you out of the house." Sasuke gave his older brother credit for begin sneaky and setting this whole thing up. But what could Sasuke do, he was already here so he decided to meet them.

Itachi and Sasuke get out of the car only to be greeted by a man that yelled "You're late, you know how I feel people are late." Sasuke observed the man he had red hair, eyes that could melt any girls heart, and his voice was exactly like his smooth and sexy. He was wearing baggy blue jean (AN: NO HE IS NOT SAGGING) with a black long sleeve shirt and of course sneakers. "Oi SASORI! Don't be mean to our new friend remember he took time out of his day to spend time with us" Sasori that was his name but now Sasuke was looking at another man that had blonde hair in a ponytail and some of his hair was over his eye. The colors of his eyes were blue but unlike Sasori's voice his voice was loud as hell in other words he was annoying. This man was also wearing blue jeans with a white long sleeve shirt with a black top on top. "Stay out if this Diedara!" said Sasori with an angry face. But Diedara been him added more fuel to the fire and him and Sasori were arguing again.

Itachi couldn't help but laugh at his friends. They also were getting at each other's through. Sasuke had enough of their arguing and bickering and stated "Are we going to fish because we're losing day light people." Both of them looked at Sasuke and gave him a _**'STAY OUT OF IT'**_ look and joined Itachi in unloading the fishing gear from their car.

Placing their chairs near the water and putting the bait on the hooks they sat down and casted the fishing line into the water. But Sasori and Diedara were doing the same thing but they were still arguing. After a while Sasori and Diedara gave up there pointless argument and were quiet along with Itachi and Sasuke.

'_**Finally some peace and quiet, they were giving me a headache.'**_ Sasuke thought. He wasn't paying that much attention when his fishing rod started to tug. "Oi, Itachi's little brother your fishing rod is going berserk." Sasuke snapped out of it when her heard Diedara voice and looked over to his fishing rod it was going berserk. Thinking quickly Sasuke grabbed his fishing rod before it could go into the water. But once he grabbed it he was been dragged along with it into the water. "Sasuke you're gonna have to cut the line and let the fish go." Itachi had said to Sasuke. But before he could the fish let go the fish decided to let him go and sent Sasuke falling on the ground. "Oww!" Itachi, Diedara, and Sasori were laughing at him because he fell on his butt and let the fish get away. Sasuke got up and ringed in his fishing line.

But he noticed that at the end of the hook was a ring. "You mean that I almost got dragged into the water and all I got out of it was a stupid ring." Sasori, Diedara, Itachi were laughing even harder until Diedara spoke "Oi, Itachi you can keep the ring until you brother gets a girlfriend or gets married." Sasuke was giving Diedara an evil glare that looked like he was going to murder him. But he did have to admit he could save the ring after all it was pretty. A red ruby in the middle, with two small diamonds on the side, and a silver band to finish it. _**'Whoever bought this ring knew how to win a girls heart.' **_Sasuke thought, he put it in his pocket and decided to keep it _**'Finders keepers'**_.

Itachi looked at his watch and it was starting to get late, "Hey Sasuke! Let's get going we have to get up early tomorrow and go to school." He then turned to Sasori and Diedara and continued saying, "Thanks for letting us hang out with you guys and I'll see you tomorrow." Diedara waved goodbye and gave a big smile, and Sasori was just quiet. "Oi, Itachi's little brother take care of that ring; you may never know some lucky girl may steal your heart." Diedara said with a smile on his. Sasuke was barely to his brother's car when he heard that and turned around and said "YOU DING DONG I HAVE A NAME ITS SAS-U-KE, SASUKE." Before another pointless argument Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shirt and was dragging him to the car, Sasori was doing the same for Diedara but Sasori added, "You do not know when to quit do Diedara." Sasori waved goodbye to the Uchiha's and headed to his car and threw Diedara to his car. Itachi was already in his car along with a very pissed of little brother and drove away.

The ride home was quite Sasuke was thinking about the ring that he had found. _**'Who could have lost a beautiful ring, why was it in the lake to begin with?'**_ Sasuke had questions in his mind but none of it would matter when he got home. All he knew is that he had to get ready for tomorrow and he knew that today was an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: The First Day and Meeting Sakura Haruno**

Sasuke woke up to the sound if his alarm which he hated. He slowly got out of his bed but was too comfy and lies back down on his bed and shut his eyes for five more minutes. But five minutes ended up turning in to thirty minutes. This time Sasuke was awaken by cold water and begin pushed off his bed by his older brother. "Sasuke wake up I know you hate school but that is no reason to miss the first day." Sasuke just moaned and groaned he was to relaxed and comfy to get up. "Wake me up in five more minutes I don't feel like getting up." Itachi just gave him a "sigh" and walked out of Sasuke room.

Only this time Itachi came back with a bullhorn and some earplugs. Being very quite he placed the earplugs in his ears and slowly walked over to Sasuke who was now sleeping on the floor. _**'FIVE …FOUR…THREE…TWO…annndddd ONE…' **__"_HONNNNKKKKKKKK_" _went the bullhorn. This had fully awakened Sasuke up from his peaceful sleep and had also pissed him off (AN: Sasuke gets pissed off a lot in this story) "What the hell was that for Itachi!" Itachi did respond to that all he did was smile and said, "Get dress you loser we have to be at school by 7:15am and it's already 6:50 am (AN: I should have mentioned for Sasuke and Itachi have to get up at 5:30am)." Sasuke didn't have a choice in the matter anymore he quickly put on his clothes and brushed his teeth and headed downstairs.

Once down stairs Itachi was waiting for him by the door. Sasuke grabbed his bag that was located on the sofa and headed out the door with his brother Itachi.

The ride to school was boring and very shorts they only lived at least 5 blocks way from the school. Sasuke just looked at his new school and the sign which read 'Konaha High School'. Sasuke was in his thoughts when he heard a loud voice "OI, ITACHI'S LITTLE BROTHER DID YOU LOSE THE RING!" He knew that voice any where he cringed and turned around to see Sasori and Diedara coming out somebody's car. Sasuke was in no mood to see that annoying asshole. His morning was already messed up due to the whole Itachi and bullhorn moment. Sasuke just decided to ignore him and began to run to the principal's office to get his schedule.

He had run so fast that he accidently bumped into another student, but surprisingly the student didn't get mad. He just responded, "How troublesome…you should pay attention to where you're going." Sasuke just ignored that comment "Hn, you're the one who should be paying attention you lazy ass." Shikamaru just responded "The name is Shikamaru, you asshole. By the way you are new here aren't you?" Sasuke just gave him a _**'NO SHIT SHERLOCK'**_ look and nodded his head. "My name is Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha, I just moved her from Suna." He said begin polite. Shikamaru held out his hand for a hand shake and welcomed the Uchiha to Konaha High School.

Sasuke was surprised he had made a friend on the first day of school. But he quickly had to snap out if it and go to the principal's office to retrieve his schedule. He quickly told Shikamaru that he had to go and waved goodbye to his new friend.

He finally made it to the principal's office and now all that was left was to make it passed the assistant and go to his first class. He was in for a long day, he hated school. As he walked into the principal's office he found the assistant typing at her desk and talking on the phone to somebody. She had noticed that he walked in and to the person to hold and said, "My I help you sir." Sasuke had responded, "I'm new here and I came to get my schedule." She had suddenly remembered that two new students will be coming in today, "Yes now I remember, your name must be Sasuke Uchiha; I am Shizune the assistant to Principal Tsunade. I'm sorry normally she would hand out the schedules but she is in an important meeting." Shizune 'sigh' you can tell she was stressed. Sasuke just nodded and asked if she can hand over his schedule. She nodded and handed over Sasuke his schedule and made his way out the door.

Sasuke was looking at his schedule and hated it right there on the spot. He had homeroom with Kakashi, Science with Anko, Lunch, Math with Kabuto, and Health with Jiraya. Sasuke was in for an even longer day.

Homeroom was boring; his teacher was twenty minutes late. But the only good thing is that Shikamaru was in his homeroom so he got to meet the rest of the gang. There was Neji Hyuuga and his girlfriend Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga which was Neji's cousin, of course Shikamaru and Ino, and Sai. Second period was terrible he hated science and the teacher was a complete bitch. Then was lunch he sat with Shikamaru and his friends but he also saw his brother and his friends but completely ignored them and went back to eating his lunch. Then he had math with Kabuto which he hated even more than science, if he thought professor Anko was bad Kabuto was much worse. Then finally it was the last period health class the teacher was just plain perverted he didn't really talk about health he just talked about his perverted book that he is reading.

But other than that his day went by fast the down side is that he had to do homework. As Sasuke was heading towards his brother's car until he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He slowly turned around to make sure nobody was there but he saw nothing and continued to walk to his brother's car.

Sasuke and Itachi had gotten home and automatically went to their rooms to do their homework not even saying hello to their mother (AN: poor mommy). Sasuke couldn't concentrate at all he looked over at his clock it was close to 7pm and he haven't eaten anything since lunch. Getting up from his desk and out the door he walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat. He noticed that his mother had made dinner, so he served himself a plate of whatever food was left and took it back to his room.

Even with food, he still couldn't concentrate. He was tired he looked over to his dresser and saw the ring that he had fished out of the river yesterday. It still had its shine to it and Sasuke still couldn't get over the fact that he had caught it. Just then to snap him out of his thoughts he heard something from outside. He slowly walked towards his window and heard, "Cinderella dressed in yella went up stairs to kiss the fella made a mistake kissed the snake how many doctors did it take…" Sasuke saw a pink headed girl in his driveway in an evening gown with no shoes doing hopscotch. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming and sure enough she was still there. He rushed to the hallway only to see that his brother's room was pitch black. Pretty much the whole house was dark except his room. Sasuke had slowly tipped toed to the front door and walked outside.

Once in the drive way the pink headed girl was still there but this time she was singing and doing some ballet_. __**'Okay I have to be dreaming this; there is no way that this girl can be here.' **_Sasuke was now starting to get scared. The pink hair girl didn't notice the boy that was standing in front of her until she turned around and saw him looking straight at her. "You…you can see me!" was all the pink girl had to say and Sasuke and said in return "What is your name?" The pink headed girl just smiled and said, "Sakura…Sakura Haruno"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Explaining to Itachi **

Sasuke had stared at the pink head girl who had called herself Sakura Haruno. She was absolutely beautiful her hair had matched her name so well. Her dress was a red that had matched her skin tone. She also had deep emerald eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts. Sasuke had admired her features and felt his cold heart melting. But he had to snap back to reality and asked Sakura, "What are you doing here?" Sakura just gave him a confused look and responded back, "Um…this is my house, I live or lived here when I was alive."

'_**Alive…alive, what the hell!'**_ Sasuke was now officially confused he looked at her and began to saying, "So let me get this straight, you are supposedly a ghost, but if you are a ghost how come you haven't crossed over?" Sakura just looked at him and said, "I'm not going to cross over until I have found the documents that I promised my grandpa I would find if he couldn't. Also you have my engagement ring and I want it back."

Sasuke was now even more confused, but before he could ask any questions Sasuke's brother had come outside to see what all the noise was. "Sasuke it's you what are you doing outside this late at night. You have to get up early tomorrow." Sasuke looked over to his side to find out that Sakura Haruno was gone out of sight, _**'She must have disappeared when Itachi came outside'**_ he then turned to look back at Itachi and began to walk inside the house.

Itachi was waiting for him at the door giving his little brother an '_**IT'S TO LATE FOR THIS**_' look. Just by looking at Itachi's face Sasuke could tell that Itachi was pissed that he had lost some of his sleep. Sasuke on the other hand didn't care all he cared about at the moment was the little ghostly experience. As he walked up the stairs to Itachi had stopped him and asked, "Sasuke who were you just talking to just now, because I heard a female voice" Sasuke was giving him a dumbfounded look. "Well…you see…I thought I also heard something so I came out an investigated." Lucky for Sasuke, Itachi had bought that whole lie or maybe he was just too tired. With that Itachi went back to his room and went back to bed. Sasuke went back to his room and closed the door but when he turned around he saw Sakura Haruno in his room.

"Hey this is my room; I like what you have done to it." Sakura said Sasuke was just looking at her not even listening to what she was saying. Until he finally snapped out of it and said, "Listen Sakura, you need to cross over because you don't belong in this world." Sakura just looked at him and stated, "Look Sasuke…" Sasuke interrupted, "Wait a minute how do you know my name?" Sakura just smiled and continued saying, "Well I overheard your brother and since you have my ring I learned your name, but as I was saying I promised my grandpa I find those papers." Sasuke was just looking at Sakura and giving her a confused look, "What are these papers that you are looking for?" Sakura had to ponder for a second and told Sasuke, "You know what I have no clue my Grandpa never mentioned what they looked like or even what the documents stated."

Sasuke was now pissed again and yelled at Sakura, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE DOCUMENTS LOOK LIKE" _**'OH SHIT, that was a little loud and since Itachi is right across the hall in three…two…one'**_ A sudden knock was outside Sasuke's door and as if on cue it was Itachi (it was on cue). Sasuke went to his door and opened it and now Itachi had a pissed off look for even more lack of sleep. "Sasuke this is the second time you woke me up EXPLAIN NOW!" Sasuke was nervous he had to think fast until Sakura had reappeared in front of Itachi, making Itachi fully seeing her. Itachi just stared at her and was wondering who she was, and then looked back at Sasuke. "So Sasuke who is the girl and why she in your room late at night" Sasuke looked at Itachi and was about to say something until Sakura said, "look Itachi, I just arrived here and I need Sasuke's help looking for these documents if not I can't crossover." Itachi just gave her a confused look as if she belonged in a mental asylum. Sakura just stared at him in return and decided that it was time for some proof that she was a spirit. She disappeared right in front of Itachi and then reappeared, but only this time she received a shock expression from Itachi. "Now you know why I was up." Sasuke said to his brother who looked like he was going to faint. Itachi snapped out of his shocked state and made his way back to his room hoping it was all a bad dream. Sasuke could help but laugh at his older brother's face and surly that was the ultimate expression that he had ever seen.

But once Itachi was out of Sasuke's room he closed the doors and looked at Sakura yet again. "Okay, Sakura you can't stay here in this world I'll help you find these documents so that way you can rest in peace." Sakura was just quiet for about four seconds until she jumped for joy and running over to hug Sasuke. But once she made her way to him she went right through him and into the wall. "Damn it that is the only bad thing about being a spirit you can't hug anybody." Sakura pouted in disappointment and continued saying, "Thanks Sasuke you are a real help well see ya later." With that comment Sakura Haruno had left the building. Sasuke can tell that this was going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Truth about Sakura Haruno**

The next morning Sasuke and Itachi were in the car on their way to school. There was an awkward silence between the two until Itachi spoke, "was I dreaming last night or did I see an actual spirit?" Sasuke responded back to his brother and said, "Yes and that spirit has a name you moron, her name is Sakura…Sakura Haruno." Itachi just looked at his brother and began to laugh, "You gave it a name Sasuke, wow that's almost worse than the time when you had an imaginary friend name Kyuubi." Sasuke was now pissed off at and responded back, "I DIDN'T NAME HER, THAT IS HER ACUAL NAME SAKURA HARUNO." Itachi was now a part of something that he didn't want to get involved in but if Sasuke's involved it usual leads to trouble. Itachi had asked for the rest of the car ride what Sakura wanted and so Sasuke had to fill him in this meant that the brothers were going to team up for this mystery (AN: Itachi and Sasuke Brothers Mystery INC.). "Sasuke, I'll do a little back ground information on Sakura or whatever her name is and in the meantime stay out of trouble." Itachi said as they pulled up into the school parking lot.

Sasuke made his way towards his friends as if the whole Sakura ghost thing didn't even happen. But that was said short until Sakura Haruno appeared behind Shikamaru and waved to Sasuke. Now Sasuke was in a panic until Shikamaru said, "Hey Sasuke you okay, the bell rang for homeroom, what drag." Sasuke was about to walk until he heard Sakura speak to him, "Wow, he must really hate school or he considers himself smarter than all the other students and finds it pointless to be here." Sasuke ignored her and followed Shikamaru to homeroom. Once in Home room Kakashi wasn't there like there was a shocker so Sasuke went over to his friends and began to chat with them. Until he decided to ask this quest, "hey do you guys know someone name Sakura Haruno." That put a damper on things when his friends looked at him weird. Hinata had broken the silence, "Yoo…uuu...dddd...on't know of the story." Sasuke shook his he and all his friends gathered around him to tell them the story of what happened. Sakura Haruno appeared right beside him wanting to hear this story that had happened to her.

Neji started with this, "50 years ago Sakura Haruno and her boyfriend at the time Naruto Uzumaki use to attend this high school. Only difference was that they were about to leave high school and go off to college. On the night of the senior prom Sakura and Naruto were making their way to the school. However at the time there was only one way to come to this school which was the bridge near "Meadow's Creek". A drunk driver was coming in from the opposite direction and crashed into Naruto's car." Sasuke was fascinated by what he heard until Tenten picked up on the story, "Naruto and Sakura were still alive when the drunk driver had hit them but Naruto's car was on the edge of the bridge so there was no chance for them to get to safety. The car fell into the creek instantly killing Naruto and Sakura. It said that the Naruto and Sakura were engaged and were going to get married at the end of high school and that the prom was really a surprise party for the husband and wife to be." Sasuke looked at the two of them in horror and asked, "Is that why they closed the bridge down due to that accident." And out of nowhere a voice behind them said, "Yes that is the main reason the closed the bridge." Everybody turned around and saw Kakashi Sensei looking at them and continued saying, "The story of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno made its way to the papers the next day, the parents of both families were sad and wonder how it could happen to their kids. So they insisted that the bridge be knocked down or closed permanently to prevent future accidents." Sasuke looked at his homeroom teacher and heard the bell rang. Sasuke and the gang got up to go to class until Kakashi stopped Sasuke and whispered, "Be careful the Haruno's had a secret and that secret can get you killed."

Sasuke didn't know what to make of that message that Kakashi had given him. His second period went by fast and Sasuke couldn't be happier he hated science with Anko that bitch was out to get him. But now he had lunch, He was making his way to the stairs when he heard crying. He continued forward to the stairs and saw Sakura sitting on one of the steps crying, "Why did this have to happen, I had so much to live for and now I'm dead." Sasuke was listening to her and said, "Look Sakura, things happen because they happen, before I moved here my father got really sick and was in the hospital for a couple of weeks and just like that he died without suffering." Sakura just looked at him and said, "I know things happen for a reason but why did this happen?" Out of nowhere another voice appeared and said, "Probably because you made a promise to you grandfather and that night you died it opened you to option of begin reincarnated but you decided to stay and find those papers." Sasuke knew that that was Itachi's voice coming up the stairs. Sakura had a surprised expression on her face when she heard Itachi mention reincarnation. "Hey what did you find out?" Sasuke asked Itachi. Itachi just smirked and said, "A lot thanks to the courtesy of the Akatsuki or as I like to call them friends."

Sakura was excited that Itachi had found some information about her grandfather's paper. Without any questions Itachi continued to speak, "One of my friend's great grandparents knew Sakura's grandfather." Sasuke was impressed with his brother for once; he had gathered so much information even though he only found out about Sakura last night. "Ok Itachi exactly tells us what your friends told you please." Sakura stated and with that Itachi started to explain what his friends told him.

**Couple of periods before**

Itachi was walking over to his friends that were over on the other side of the parking lot. The first one to spot him was no other the Diedara, "Oi ITACHI!" Soon all his other friends from the Akatsuki noticed him and said there 'hellos'. Itachi said his 'hellos' as well and asked his friends an unusual question, "Do any of you know the name Sakura Haruno?" The group was now quiet, and for Diedara to put a frown on his face was rare. To break the silent Pain was the first to speak, "Yes we know the name of Sakura Haruno, and if anybody told you the story of what happened to her is partly true." Itachi had a confused face and he admitted, "I never heard the story of Sakura Haruno and what do you mean by partly true." Sasori answered that for Pain, "Even though you haven't heard the story yet, I'm going to tell you this; my great grandma Lady Chiyo was the investigator for the case and a personal friend to Sakura Haruno's grandpa. While she was investigating the accident she stumbled upon some mysterious evidence that the police would not even look at thus rendered the case closed."

Itachi was now starting to get interested in this case and asked if they could tell the real story of Sakura Haruno. Konan began the story with Sakura getting ready for prom all the way to the time of the car accident, "The next day the story made the papers, as you can the parents were so sad and were mourning the loss of their children. But here is what the media left out, Sasori you can explain this part far better than I can you take it from here." Sasori nodded and continued, "Like I said my great grandma found a piece of evidence that was suspicious, it was if the accident was not an accident at all but was planned by somebody else. Lady Chiyo went to the Haruno's a couple of days after the accident and talked to Sakura's grandfather, there she learned something interesting. Yamato Haruno was supposed to be in bed to his sickness but was searching for some papers that he misplaced." Itachi was now starting to like this case even more and found it very interesting. Sasori was about to continue, when Diedara interrupted him and continued with the story, "Sasori's great grandma talked to Yamato for a good while and found out that the papers are really a military report of his days in the Black ops…" Diedara never got to finish Sasori had grabbed him by the hair and started to drag him to class (AN: OUCH).

The bell had rung and they didn't even noticed or care that they were going to be late for class. Itachi was astonished that he had learned so much in very little time, his new friends were very reliable. Itachi was about to head to class when Pain stopped him, "Be careful, if you run into any trouble give us a call I guarantee the Akatsuki has your back, there are those that want this case to remain silent." Pain started to walk to his class with the rest of his crew and Itachi soon followed.

**Back to the current time**

Sasuke looked at his brother with an impressed look on his face, Itachi was just smirking that he found out more information than Sasuke did and Sakura was just shocked that her death was planned. "It…it…it can't be true, my grandpa was a car salesman, he could not have been involved in the military." Sakura was now panicking and was in some serious denial. Itachi just looked at her and told her, "The life you knew about your grandfather was a huge lie, he was in the military and had several friends within the black ops."

Sakura was even more in denial than before and yelled at Sasuke and Itachi, "NO! YOU ARE THE ONES THAT ARE LIYING! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER ASKED YOU FOR HELP! YOU…YOU ASSHOLES!" It was a good thing that nobody can hear or see Sakura, because she was so mad that she disappeared to be alone. Sasuke now had a huge headache this was all too much for him to take in one school day and school wasn't even over. The bell had rung and Itachi decided to head off to class not even saying a word to his little brother. So far in Sasuke's opinion this had been one interesting day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Warnings, Clues and Sakura's Apology**

For the rest of the school day Sakura didn't bother Itachi or Sasuke, she was pretty much angry and decided to keep her distance. Sasuke was in his math class, he hated his teacher Kabuto. His teacher would take the simplest problem and make it hard; maybe that's why he should consider teaching college students instead of high school. Sasuke was just staring out into space not paying attention to his math teacher's lecture; he was trying to glue all the pieces together. "Sasuke pay attention! If you spent more time daydream and more into your studies than you wouldn't be failing my class." The class was giggling at Sasuke and just a Kabuto was about to finish his lecture the bell rang; soon the class was heading out.

Right about as Sasuke was about to leave Kabuto had stopped him, "Sasuke hang back a moment." Sasuke did and wondered what his stupid math teacher wanted. Kabuto just stared at Sasuke and said, "I heard that you were bringing up the case of Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke just stared at him and didn't say a word, Kabuto wasn't surprised that Sasuke wouldn't say a word. He continued what he wanted to say to Sasuke, "Here is a warning for you, leave it alone. Trust me on this; some people don't want this case to be solved. And here is another warning for you, stay out of this case or you will get killed." Sasuke was speechless; he knew something wasn't right with that warning. Kabuto was about to say something else when Itachi decided to jump in.

"You know there is no law about asking the story of what happened to them. If I were you Kabuto sensei, I recommend you get your facts straight. You have to remember Sasuke and I are new to this town so he was just curious about it." Kabuto just gave Itachi a look, and stated, "I suppose you are right, but heave my warning. Sasuke you are free to go to you last class and pay attention next class period." Sasuke gave a nod and left to go to his next class, Itachi followed after him. Itachi caught up to Sasuke and grabbed him by the arm and asked, "What was that all about?" Sasuke didn't even want to respond to what just happened. He turned to look at Itachi and said, "I have no clue, he gave me the same warning that Kakashi gave me earlier but in a less deadly tone. I think and this is just a theory but Kabuto may know something about this mystery." Itachi didn't say a word, when his brother had theories he knew that it could lead to some trouble. Sasuke walked away from Itachi and vice versa, both were late for their last class of the day.

Upon walking into health, the perverted teacher Jiraiya was talking about his book instead of health class. Jiraiya just looked at him and said, "Take you seat Uchiha, well talk about your excuse after class." Sasuke was in no position to argue and took his seat quietly while the teacher continued with his lecture. After class Sasuke went to see Jiraiya to give him, his excuse of why he was late for class. "So Sasuke let me take a guess on why you were late, you were making out and lost track of time and made you late." Sasuke looked at his teacher and did not want to comment on that but decided to respond to that, "Sorry but you are way off on that; I'm late because Kabuto-sensei needed to talk to me after class." Jiraiya cringed at that name, and this made Sasuke wonder what was wrong. "Sorry Sasuke, but I can't stand Kabuto, his great grandfather knows my great grandfather and even though I'm older than Kabuto I knew him when he was a kid." Sasuke was now more suspicious than ever, and stated "Why are you telling me all of this Jiraiya sensei?" Jiraiya just smiled and stared at him which creped Sasuke out to no end. "Sasuke I heard you brought up a forbidden story and I happen to know somebody that may give you further information about their deaths."

Sasuke responded, "Who is this someone that you are talking about Jiraiya sensei?" All Jiraiya could do was smile and say, "My great grandfather could help you out on this mystery but first let me give you a warning Sasuke, be careful because Kabuto's great grandfather would most likely do anything to get involved, that even includes to murder you. He may be old but there is still some fight within him." Sasuke cringed at the very thought that a very old man could kill him and Itachi. "Well I won't hold you back anymore, you are free to go." Sasuke started walking towards the door when Jiraiya sensei said, "remember heave my warning, there are those that want this solved but die trying to solve it." Sasuke just nodded his head 'yes' and walk to the door looking for Itachi to take him home.

But behind the shadows a figure was listening to their conversation and that someone was no other than Kabuto. "Hm…I guess I have to warn my grandfather about the situation, it has been a while since he has killed somebody." Kabuto disappeared behind the dark shadow that was illuminating him; it was time to warn his grandfather that this mystery must permanently be destroyed for good.

**At the Uchiha Household**

Ever since Sasuke got home, his thoughts were all scrambled with the warnings, Sakura's temper tantrum and then there is the new information that was just given to him. This day gave Sasuke nothing but headaches and to make matters even worse Itachi had come into his room. "Hey Sasuke, are you alright? You were quiet on the way home today." Sasuke looked over at him and said, "You try jumbling all the warnings and the different versions of the stories within you head." Itachi was about to say something when a familiar entity came into Sasuke's room. Bothe Sasuke and Itachi looked to Sasuke's bed and saw Sakura, "Sasuke, Itachi I just wanted to apologize for earlier today, I was wrong to call you assholes and I was also wrong when I said I didn't want you help. Can you forgive me?" Sasuke and Itachi just looked at each other and laughed, and nodded their heads 'yes'. Sakura was more than happy that they accepted her apology. Sakura was about to say something, when Sasuke interrupted, "Sakura while you were cooling off Itachi and I was getting several warnings that you might want to here."

Sakura was more than interested to hear them, Sasuke just continued, "Well my fist warning was from my homeroom teacher Kakashi, then later after lunch my math teacher Kabuto gave me two warnings: one was he told me to leave the case alone, then the second one was a threat. Then my last teacher Jiraiya gave me another warning that anybody that gets involved in this case will most likely to get killed. Oh and he mentioned someone named Orochimaru..." Sakura gasped when he heard the name Orochimaru and said, "Are you serious Orochimaru? Wow I can't believe he is still alive." Sasuke and Itachi were confused on how she knew this man. "Sakura, do you know who Orochimaru is?" Itachi said, Sakura nodded her head and continued to speak, "Yes Itachi I know Orochimaru, he was a good friend of my grandfathers, actually he was a Doctor. But I didn't like him that much because he found it preposterous that a woman should go to college and get a good job. He was pretty much stuck in the old ways."

Sasuke cringed at the very thought that someone would marry someone like Orochimaru even though he didn't know what he looked like. But somebody must have fallen in love with him and produced Kabuto. Itachi was laughing that Kabuto's great grandfather son got rejected by a teenage girl. Sakura noticed there face expressions and said, "Well anything else you guy found out?" Sasuke nodded his head and continued, "Jiraiya sensei also said that his great grandfather could help out…" Sakura gasped yet again she was also familiar with that name as well, "Wow even Jiraiya is alive, last time I saw him I was a little girl. Awe… I can't believe uncle Jiraiya is still alive." Like before Sasuke and Itachi gave a confused look but this time they didn't ask questions. Sakura apologized yet again; she was excited to hear familiar names. Sasuke did nothing but smile, he was happy for Sakura and this feeling was usually rare for him. Itachi broke the silence and said, "Now how do we find Jiraiya Sr.?"


End file.
